Picture frames are commonly used to mount, display, and protect pictures or documents. Most picture frames are comprised of an outside margin that borders the photograph or document, a transparent pane or sheet that fits within the outside margin and which serves to protect the photograph or document, and one or more back plates. The photograph or document is mounted by the removal of the one or more back plates, the insertion of the picture or document behind the transparent pane or sheet, the placement of the back plate over the backside of the picture or document, and the securing of the back plate in place. The transparent pane or sheet, the photograph or document, and the one or more back plates typically will fit into a recess in the outside margin. This assembly of the transparent pane or sheet, the picture or document, and the back plate are typically secured by wedging the assembly against the recess in the outside margin with some sort of fastener. The picture frame may then be displayed on a wall by attaching a length of wire to the side of the back plate not facing the picture or document and stringing the wire over a nail or other protrusion in a wall. Other means of hanging and displaying picture frames are well-known such as the use of hooks and/or holes.
The assembly of such frames and the subsequent mounting can be time-consuming. This is especially true where it is desired to replace one photograph or other display item with another, requiring removal and re-assembly. Most of the frames of the prior art are typically expensive both to purchase and manufacture. These frames also require appropriate packaging to ship and to prevent from breaking.